The Mystery of North America
by native-america
Summary: At a world meeting alfred discovers the truth about his history the one he's been trying to forget...please read open to any comments but no bashing! first fafic still trying...


Chapter 1 - America has a sister.

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN HETALIA** even tho i wish i did

During one of the many national conferences held in America in the little state called Idaho, in a national meeting building where all the nations gather at, which is held Idaho's capital Boise, Alfred was trying to bring control to the meeting because Arthur and Francis where fighting again like always, but unsuccessful Alfred yelled for a break. Everyone stopped cause they were shocked because Alfred never yelled, but hey, at lease it stopped the fighting between the countries. While the two country's gather themselves no one noticed the pair of green eyes looking at them. Alfred finally said they all should go on a 30 minute break to calm themselves or whatever they what.

Alfred notice how his stomach growled when he said break, so he went to the kitchen to search of food for his stomach. While looking in the fridge he heard a faint knock on the kitchen door, he stopped to look, when he saw a woman in the door way. Alfred found her attractive, she was wearing a pendleton jacket with a white shirt, black jeans, and pendleton boots, and her hair was long, black, and braided, but her hair was longer almost down to her knees. Curiously he stopped what he was doing, closing the fridge, so he could talk to her. Alfred waited for her to talk but noticed that she was very shy like his brother Mathew, or so he thought, he took a step forward but saw she took a step back as if she was afraid of him. Shocking because he was never the scary type, or he thought so. Finally after a minute or so Alfred asked the young woman what she was doing here, after a short while she replied 'I was looking for you.'

Alfred thought he had a fan so immediately he went on about himself, but the young woman left him before he could talk about himself further, stunned when she just left without saying anything but left a piece of paper on the counter. Alfred went where she was once standing at to pick up the piece of paper she had left for him. All it said was **"meet me in the library at 5:15pm"**. Alfred wondered who this woman was and where she came from. But when his stomach growled again almost immediately he had forgotten the mystery woman that came to visit him. Finished making his sandwich, Alfred raced to the conference room where the countries were waiting for him.

~this short time ship brought to you by Pendleton. Co~

At five the conference ended, all the country's left except Alfred and Ivan. Alfred busied himself by neatly putting away his papers from the meeting. Finally after 10 minutes of the sound of shuffling paper Ivan starts to talk to Alfred about this woman he saw earlier. Alfred for some odd reason felt anger came to him when Ivan started to talk about this mystery woman to him, Alfred stood up and told Ivan that he might be seeing things but Ivan laughed at him and said  
"You seen her, and you talked to her, so you tell me who is she."

Alfred looked at Ivan then at his watch and said "Oh look at the time I have to go"

As Alfred was leaving the room he heard Ivan says '"If you don't know her that's a shame, she is…." Alfred didn't hear the last part because he was running to meet the mystery woman again. Excited he bolt through the library doors almost scaring the poor girl to death, but she fainted and hit the floor instead.

As she lay on the floor Alfred helped her up to the nearest couch because the floor was hard and to cold for any lady, and no gentleman would leave a lady on floor. As she laid on the couch Alfred noticed how beautiful she was, her face was heart shaped, her eye lashes was naturally long and thick, and her mouth was kissable he thought. Alfred leaned in closer to her, because she had said something, leaning so close to her face he thought he might steal a kiss. Closing his eyes and leaning in closer just right before he kissed her, there a soft pressure at his neck, which stopped him only a few centimeters from her lips, scared thinking it was Ivan only to hear a voice saying

"get the fuck off of me!."

Which was in fact not Ivan but of the woman who is laying underneath him, his eyes flung open to see her eyes blazed with fury, "get the fuck off me and slowly so I won't hurt you." Then it hit Alfred what was at his throat, a knife.

'**Man I think I'm going to die**,' thought Alfred as he moved off the couch, the knife still at his throat, the woman moved with such grace off the couch, knife still at Alfred throat. "Move to the desk over there and stay there," she demanded. Alfred quickly moved to the desk and stayed there till she said otherwise. He watched her as she put her knife in her boot, and then he asked 'Can I ask you a question?'

'That's one.' She said,

'Wait what?' he said

She replied 'Theirs two.'

'Ok fine what are you planning to do with me? Are you going to kill me?'

With a sigh she looked at him with hurtful eyes and said "of course, you don't know me, Alfred. It was long time ago where you just a baby when I was takin from you. I'm your sister '

Alfred just laughed at her and said "I have no sister I have a brother and his name is Matthew, I'm pretty sure I don't have a sister. Wait is your name?" thinking that she might be a loony.

'My name is Abalone Pocatello; I'm your sister, i'm Native American.'

Silence quickly filled the room; Alfred just looked at her and finally said 'I thought the government killed you.'

**~ok the reason I make to last part so cheesy is because no Native Americans are recognized on anything except movies where we are the bad guys killing other people or they are just killed, and if you look really close in America's history Native Americans are basically slaughtered too where there aren't that many left. So I put that part in there because all the government did was they swept Native Americans under the rug and forgotten like dust.**

**ok so if you didn't know **

**Alfred**** = America**

**Arthur**** = Britain **

**Francis = France **_**  
**_

**Ivan = Russia**

**Matthew = Canada **

**On another note if you guys don't know where Idaho is.. its in between Washington, Montana ,Wyoming and Oregon and we got the name for america's sister from the help of my cousin's little cousin abalone and Pocatello from the town we live in  
**


End file.
